powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Zordon (1995 movie)
:For the original TV version of this character, see Zordon. :For the 2017 version of this character, see Zordon (2017 movie). Zordon is an ageless being of the planet Eltar who long ago was a wizard. He is the Power Rangers' mentor. Character History Centuries ago, he established a Command Center in Angel Grove to aid in his never-ending battle with evil. Together with Alpha 5, he sought out six teenagers to transform into a superhuman fighting force. He provided them with powers, armor, arsenal and colossal vehicles called Zords to combat the evil of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Zordon sensed the return of Ivan Ooze, a demon of unparalleled evil that he banished years ago. He quickly summons the Rangers and informs them of the direness of the situation. When the Rangers fail to stop Ivan from being released from his Hyperlock Chamber (by Lord Zedd), they fight his ooze monsters. During the battle, Ooze makes his way to the Command Center and destroys it, smashing Zordon's time warp in the process. Zordon then begins to age rapidly. The Rangers travel to the planet Phaedos, where, with the help of Master Warrior Dulcea, they obtain a legendary Great Power. After destroying Ivan Ooze, the Rangers go back to the Command Center, only to find out that Zordon has already passed away. However, using the Great Power, they manage to bring him back to life, restoring his energy tube and the Command Center in the process. Differences from the TV show * Zordon's appearance in the show is like that of a head under blue ripples. In the film, he is much more like a true floating head when he is inside the tube. * In the film, Zordon is in a time warp that allows him to remain ageless. When his energy tube was destroyed by Ivan Ooze, he began to age rapidly. In the series however, when Andros destroyed his tube, he dies upon impact. In addition, a wave of benevolent energy was released which destroyed the purely evil, and cleansed those who are merely under dark influence. Whether the wave was specific to the situation as his last will, is unknown. Notes * David Fielding was asked to reprise his role as Zordon from the first season and he was more than happy to do so, but when production moved to Australia and a new director was hired a new actor took his place. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im1I9cWTdxA * In an early version of the script, it was revealed that Zordon was a member of the "Order of Meledon". He was regarded as the finest commander in the galaxy, a true legend. After the Order's enemies were defeated over time, he moved on to continue the struggle against evil elsewhere. It was also stated by Dulcea that if not for him, the universe would be a very different place. She also said that he was always an inspiration and if he died, a piece of all of them would die, and the forces of good within the universe would be dealt with an irreparable blow. References Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity Category:PR Allies Category:PR Mentors